Operation Downfall
"By the power of the fires of Hell, I ignite the eternal flame to ignite the spell, That shall cast the true power, To bring about Earth 2's darkest hour! CLEANSE THIS PLANET!" - Devil's Hell Star Operation Downfall was an attack carried out on March 2, 2012, during the final moments of the War in the ROFL Island Chain by the Devil's Hell Star. It is widely regarded as the most devastating cataclysm in Earth 2's history - 95% of the planet's inhabitants were killed in the attack. The Attack As Microsoft Mike and Roflcopter Squad prepared to leave the ROFL Island Chain for the United Lols of Roflica, Microsoft Sam suddenly teleported to the island, informing everyone of the impending attack. They retreated into the catacombs of the island, before being contacted by The Supreme AI. She boasted that Earth 2 would be history, and she ordered Devil's Hell Star to commence the operation. He uttered a poetic phrase, before unleashing a deadly power that released catastrophic amounts of energy. Every living organism on the surface of Earth 2 was killed. Aftermath 95% of Earth 2's population was killed in the attack. Most of the militaries of superpowers, such as the USSR, Great Loltain and the United Lols of Roflica, were devastated. A mysterious fog was spotted in many cities across the planet. It was determined that the fog was the remains of the dying inhabitants of the planet. Curiously, the Bloc of Tacoic States suffered no casualties, neither did Virussia. It was later revealed that the group and the rogue nation have joined the Communist Linux Penguin Army and have created the Supreme Triumvirate. Microsoft Sam, surviving the blast along with his comrades, created the Speakonian Resistance, a group dedicated to repelling the Supreme AI's tyrannical armies and taking back the planet. Reactions World leaders that survived reacted swiftly to the cataclysm. *'AT88TV' of Great Loltain and the Loltish Commonwealth, and the leader that lost the most amount of people (2.7 billion to be exact) spoke this statement from Loldon, about 2 hours after the shockwaves. He said and quote: "Well, today has been nothing short of horrible. 61 million people dead in Great Loltain, 290 million in the ULR, and God knows how many dead everywhere else. We find ourselves in a grave situation. As you are all plainly aware, Operation Downfall has wiped out 95% of Earth 2. The exact death toll for Earth 2 is 6,926,315,789. 6 billion people, decimated. In seconds. 2-3 billion from the Loltish Commonwealth alone. It's unimaginable and horrible, and one situation I would never thought I would see in the ten years I've ruled GL. We now face a fight for our last, solitary scrap of survival. And I'll tell you this. It's one thing watching 2 billion people who are loyal to you die needlessly, but I would rather spit in my grave than watch the rest of them die, Our countries may be broken, but I am not gonna stand around and watch us get beaten." :: "The time to fight is now. For our future. For our survival, and for Earth 2." ::: "May God bless Earth 2, Great Loltain, our allies, and the Commonwealth." *nw2kisback, President of IreLOL, spoke this statement a few hours after the blast in DubLOL: "'As everybody already knows, this beautiful planet has lost the majority of it's inhabitants. Six billion innocent people. Killed ruthlessly. In just a matter of seconds. 2-3 billion alone, just from the commonwealth this country is a part of. I have never imagined something just as evil as this in the years I have ruled this country. We are now fighting for our last chance of survival. We may be broken, but I refuse to stand around and watch this planet burn. We can't fight years from now. We must fight now. For all things we hold dear. May God bless Earth 2, and may God bless the Republic of IreLOL.'" *'Therobloxmegaguy', leader of Mexilol states that his country was obliverated, and the population went from nearly 150 million down to zero inhabitants in just six seconds. He stated:'' "Now, the fertile lands we had are just filled with millions of dead bodies. It is now a mixture of wastelands, bugs who survived the attack, and fog. The place has unbearable conditions, therefore making it unlivable. For all of those things we had, may God bless us all. The war shall be won by us. It is not over, it is not over... yet we still have a final chance."'' *ER88, Overlord of Vietlol, said the following quote in his speech on his blog post: "Let me tell you one thing that is certain heading into the Great Final War: we will fight for the liberation of Earth 2, we will prevail, and we'll give the Supreme A.I. A DOSE OF VENGEANCE. Vietlol may have lost the battle, but they have not lost the war." *EASlol, The President of the Republic of Minecraft stated this from LOLcraftia: ''Today, we have witnessed the most destructive event on Earth 2, and most of us have survived. However, one final effort is all that remains, in July, we take the battle to them. Long live Earth 2." *Pieboy6000, Leader of the USSR, stated that his country had suffered heavily from the operation, as he lost 99.5% of his population in the attack. He did say however that his country was still being defended against the CLPA, refusing to give up, the newly discovered technology of heat rays being an incredible help. *SMGReturns, President of IROFLan, has stated that his nation suffered heavy casualties. While the Cleanser did damage most of the country, he confirmed that the nation's shields were online at the time, and gave the populace plenty of time to retreat to lower levels to avoid the blast. SMGReturns also gave this quote: :: "While this planet has gone through many wars, many conflicts and many struggles, this war is the greatest, and what happened tonight has changed the lives of every single man, woman and child in this world. Even though our chances of retaliation are very slim, we will not give up the fight. We will not submit to the demands of this deviant, and we will battle every last one of the Supreme A.I.'s forces, for we are not weak. We are strong. And as Herbert Spencer once said, 'only the strongest shall survive'." :: Trivia *''Operation Downfall'' was the codename for a planned Allied invasion of Japan towards the end of the Second World War. The plan was scrapped after Japan's surrender following the destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki at the hands of atomic bombs. Category:Military Operations Category:Military Operations During the War In The ROFL Island Chain Category:Cataclysms